Shinji And Allura
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to Planet Arus where he meets and falls in love with the beautiful and lonely Princess Allura, who reciprocates his feelings.


_**SHINJI AND ALLURA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Voltron, Godannar, Gundam Wing, GGundam, or Nadesico.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the planet Arus where he becomes the royal companion of the beautiful teenage Princess Allura.

This is yet another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji groaned as he looked up to see, of course, another unfamiliar ceiling. However, this one didn't look like a hospital ceiling. Not with the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ohhhh... where am I?" he groaned as he slowly got to his feet and looked around.

He looked around and gasped, seeing that he was somehow in a hallway of a very lavish palace. The carpets, the paintings, the statues, the tables and chairs, all spoke of the highest quality craftsmanship and refinement.

He was standing the palace of nobility.

"Where...where am I?" he asked again.

"You're in my home." a soft female voice said from behind him.

"AH!" Shinji freaked out, not expecting anyone else to be there.

He spun around and froze when he saw a beautiful girl, about his age he thought, with short blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink and white dress.

However, before he could say anything, his footing slipped and he stumbled backwards, down a flight of stairs.

"Look out!" the girl shouted as Shinji fell down the stairs and was knocked unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And you have no idea who he is?" the older woman asked as the medical equipment did their best to monitor and heal the boy.

"No. I was about to find out... but then he tripped and fell down the stairs." the girl said.

"And you have no idea how he got into the palace?"

"No. But I don't think even he knows."

"Oh? Why not?"

"He seemed rather... lost. Like he didn't know where he was. He kept asking 'where am I?'"

"Well... until he wakes up, you had best just let him rest." the older woman said.

With that the older woman walked out of the room, leaving the girl to just stare at the boy in the bed.

_Who are you?_ She wondered. _Where do you come from? Are you here... because of me?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few hours later, Shinji blinked his eyes open and looked up.

_Another unfamiliar ceiling_. He thought. _At least this one looks like a hospital room. _

He then felt something jump around on his chest. He looked down and nearly freaked when he saw a quartet of small creatures walking around on the blankets over his chest. At first he thought that they looked like some kind of mice. One was blue, another one was pink, and the two smaller ones were pink as well. They looked like something out of a cartoon.

"Uh... hi. Who are you?" he asked.

"Squeak, Squeak." the larger blue mouse said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Squeak, Squeak."

"A likely story." he said with a grin.

"Oh! You're awake!" the girl said.

Shinji turned his head and froze when he saw the beautiful girl sitting in the chair next to his bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked up to him.

"I see you've met Cheddar, Chitter, Pip and Squeak." the girl said.

"Uh, yeah. We've met."

"I'm Allura, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he said.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I was worried when you..."

"Fell down some stairs." he said. "I didn't mean to be so clumsy."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry for startling you."

"No, no, it was my fault, I..."

"Squeak, Squeak!" the mice spoke up.

"Oh. Yes. Nanny did say he was supposed to get some sleep." Allura said.

"Uh.. Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Where... am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital wing of our castle."

"Castle?"

"Yes. The Castle of Lions, in the Kingdom of Altair, on the planet Arus." she said, wondering why she was telling him so much.

"PLANET Arus? I'm... on another planet?" he gasped.

"Yes you are."

Suddenly, an older woman in a maid's outfit came in. "Princess! What are you doing here? Your parents have been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh. Sorry, Nanny."

"Princess?" Shinji gasped as he looked at the girl.

Allura turned back to Shinji and smiled. "Yes. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Arus."

With a kind smile the girl walked out of the hospital room, leaving Shinji stunned yet again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was several hours later and both King Alfor and Queen Ariella were going over what they had just learned. Along with them were Coran and Nanny who had just joined them. Each of them sighed as they went over the information they had just acquired.

The first person was the king of Altair, King Alfor. Who was tall and distinguished with his brown hair and beard. He was dressed in red and blue robes with the crest of the castle on his chest. Next to him sat his queen, Ariella, who was as graceful and beautiful as royalty could be. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Across from them sat Coran, the kings royal advisor. He was distinguished as any with short tannish brown hair and dressed in a brown coat with blue trimmings. Next to Coran sat Nanny, who was Allura's governess since she was a baby. A middle aged heavy-set woman with soft brown hair she was often looked to as Allura's caretaker since her parents were often away on affairs of state.

"This is what we know so far. His name is Shinji Ikari, apparently from the planet Earth, a place called Tokyo-3 in Japan." King Alfor said.

"In the year 2015." Nanny said. "Which is impossible."

"He is also the pilot of a robot called an Evangelion, though he is only 14 years of age." Coran said.

"According to him, he was in a battle against a creature called an Angel, that swallowed him and his Evangelion robot. The last thing he remembers is waking up inside the palace and falling down the stairs after our daughter startled him." King Alfor said.

"He is a good person. I can tell." Queen Ariella suddenly said.

The others looked at the queen but said nothing. They knew that their queen had some empathic powers, so they didn't doubt her word. But they needed more to go on to placate their concerns.

"Even so... what are we to do with him?" Coran asked. "We can offer him some place here, but I do not see what else we can do."

"I have an idea." Queen Ariella said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You want me to be what?!" Shinji asked.

"We would like you to be our daughters royal companion." Queen Ariella said to the boy.

"Uh... but why me? I mean... I'm not from this planet... and you just met me. Am I really the best choice for this?" he asked.

"I am a fairly good judge of character, Shinji Ikari. I can tell you are a good person. And to be honest, our daughter needs someone her own age to play with while my husband and I deal with affairs of state." she said.

"Uh... thank you. But... aren't there other children around for her to play with?"

"Actually, not so much. Being a princess without any siblings has left her rather lonely. She has no one her own age to play with, especially since she is a princess and that makes her a potential target for undesirable people."

"So... you want me to be her friend and bodyguard?" he asked incredulously.

"More friend and companion than protector, actually. Arus is a safe place, but seeing as my daughter is a princess..."

"I see." he said, still unsure about this.

Seeing his reluctance, Queen Ariella decided to sweeten the deal.

"Shinji, I'll make you this offer. Agree to be my daughters royal companion, and I will do everything in my power to get you back home." she said.

"Home? Really?" he asked. "But... I thought I was... I mean... I don't even know where..."

"I know. But I promise you I will try, if you will try and be there for my daughter when I am not."

Shinji thought about that for a bit. On the one hand he knew how tough a life without family could be, especially if they were alive and too busy to spend time with you. At least Allura's parents were alive and did care for her. However, on the other hand he knew his responsibilities to NERV had to take some precedence. He had to find a way back home. At least, he had to try.

"I want to help you, but I..."

"Then it's agreed! You, Shinji Ikari, are now the royal companion to my daughter, Princess Allura!" Queen Ariella declared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The second Allura found out that Shinji was going to be her 'royal companion' she was overjoyed. Not that Cheddar and the Space Mice weren't good friends, but Allura needed human companionship and of her own age as well.

The pair do everything together. Go for walks, have picnics, play chess, listen to music, read books, go horseback riding. Shinji even teaches Allura how to cook, which ends up getting the pair into a small food fight. But it makes the girl laugh nonetheless.

Shinji is eventually able to communicate with the Space Mice like Allura can, and is kind to them as well. Which they like, though he was nice to them beforehand.

Queen Ariella kept her promise, devoting as much time to trying to get Shinji back to his world as she could. However, Shinji being from an alternate dimension made that rather difficult.

It had been two months since Shinji and Allura had been together, and the pair were having another picnic by the lake. Allura was playing with Cheddar and the other mice when Shinji came up and placed a small crown of flowers on her head.

"What?" she gasped as she gently touched the flowers.

"I just thought a princess deserved her own crown." Shinji said with a smile.

Allura blushed as she leaned up and kissed Shinji on the lips.

"Wha-Why did you do that?" Shinji gasped in shock.

"To thank you." she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Shinji stopped her, gently grasping her shoulders. "Allura you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" she asked, confusion and a sinking feeling of sadness welling up inside her.

"Well... because it's improper." he said.

"Improper? It's improper to kiss my boyfriend?" she asked.

"What? Allura, I'm not your boyfriend."

"You... aren't?" she suddenly started crying.

_Oh no._ "Allura..."

"Just leave me alone!" she cried as she ran back to the castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Allura please open the door!" Shinji shouted as he knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" the girl shouted from the other side.

"What's going on here?" Queen Ariella asked, suddenly appearing in the hallway with Nanny in tow.

"Your majesty!" Shinji said with a bow.

"Has something happened?" the queen asked.

"I'll look in on the princess." Nanny said as she moved past Shinji and went inside. "Allura, what has happened?"

"Oh, nana! He said the meanest thing to me!" Allura cried as she buried herself in the woman's arms.

"He did? Shinji? I find that hard to believe. What did he say?" she asked.

"He said... he said... He said he wasn't my boyfriend!"

That left the older woman with a silent, stunned face. While there was the matter of propriety to be considered, the obviousness sadness in her was hard to ignore.

(Outside the room)

"And that's what happened, your majesty." Shinji explained.

"I see." she mused. "I should have expected this. You two have been spending a lot of time together. And it's not as if I'm opposed to the idea." Queen Ariella said.

"What?" he gasped.

"Now Shinji, surely you of all people can understand how lonely my daughter has been. My husband and I have so many things to deal with, affairs of state and all. Not to mention working on a way to get you back to your world." she said.

Shinji was a little sad at that. Thus far, they hadn't succeeded.

"We have been so busy that we can't always be with our daughter when we want to be. A young man like yourself, spending time with her, making her feel safe and not-so-alone anymore, is more than we could have asked for. We wouldn't have asked you to take on this responsibly if we didn't think you were right for the job."

"But that's just it. It's a job. My job was to be her companion, not her boyfriend."

"I don't see the difference."

"I'm not good enough for her!"

Allura's ears burned when she heard that.

"What?" Queen Ariella said in confusion.

"She's a princess! She deserves a prince. Someone with education, class, proper upbringing, a family heritage!"

"How do you know you don't have those qualities?"

"Because I'm not special! I've never been. I don't have anything to offer her. No fabulous fortune, no castle of my own, no land for us to live on."

The queen was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Do you love her?" the queen asked.

"What?"

"Do you love her?" she repeated.

"Well, yes I do. But what does that..."

"Then you do have something to give her. Your love."

"But Allura's a princess. Doesn't she need more than that?"

Ariella sighed. "Sometimes, love is all a girl, especially a lonely princess, really needs."

The boy still looked lost as the queen continued.

"Shinji, you are a good, kind, honest and courageous person, who puts the needs of others before himself. You're just too hard on yourself." she said.

"I guess." he said with a sigh.

"Now... while it's true that ancient tradition dictates that a princess should marry a prince, there are not any princes in this galaxy for Allura to marry. No good ones at any rate." she said the last part quietly.

Allura and Nanny are at the cracked open door listening to the conversation.

"Shinji... do you love Allura?" Queen Ariella asked.

"...yes. Yes I love her."

Allura's heart pounded fiercely in her chest, her cheeks burning as she heard those words.

"I love her more than any other girl I've ever known. Everything about her. Her smile, her kindness, her honesty. The way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. The way her hair dances in the wind. The calming way she talks. And her heart most of all. How could I _not_ love her?"

Allura shed a tear of happiness at these

"Then why are you upset?" the queen asked.

"Because I can't make her happy. I can't give her what she deserves. I can't be with her because I'm not good enough for her." he stated.

"Again, we're back to that." she sighed, wondering if Shinji had been listening this entire time.

"I can't do the things with her that a regular boyfriend does."

"Like what?"

"Holding hands, going on picnics, giving her gifts..."

"But don't you do that now?"

"Kissing?"

"Ahh! You want a relationship."

"Yes." he said. "But I can't have one with her because I'm not a prince."

"Why should that matter?" she asked. "And just what do you want out of a relationship?"

Shinji really didn't need to think about that. He'd been thinking about it for a while now.

"A girl who I could love, and who would love me back. Who would want to be with me, maybe even raise a family with me someday." he said.

"And you don't think Allura would do that for you?"

"She's a princess!" he repeated. "Her duties are to her people. She can't waste time with a boyfriend if she has a kingdom to rule when she becomes older. It would be... a distraction."

"Having a family is not a distraction. And for a princess to rule a kingdom properly as its queen, she must first have love in her heart. The kind of love that only a kind and honorable young man such as yourself can give her. So, what do you say Shinji? Would you like to be her boyfriend?"

"Honestly? I would love to be her boyfriend."

Allura rushes out of her room and hugs him from behind.

"Allura?" Shinji gasped as the female body impacted him from behind.

"I love you too, Shinji!" Allura declared.

"Allura!" Nanny chided the girl for her impropriety.

"See? She likes the idea." the queen said, stopping the nanny.

"But... how can... I..." Shinji stuttered.

"Shinji." the queen said sternly. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes..." he said with a blush.

"And would you do anything to make her happy?"

"Of course."

"Then you have my blessing to be my daughters boyfriend."

Shinji turned to Allura, taking her hands in his.

"Allura?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I've never met a girl as amazing as you before. And I'm sure I'd never find one like you anywhere else in the whole universe."

She continued to stare.

"I don't know if my love is enough. It's all I have to give you. But if you're willing to forgive me for what I said earlier... Allura, will you be my girlfriend?"

The princess broke into a smile, a tear running down her cheek as she gently pressed her lips against his own.

"Oh, my!" Nanny gasped in shock as the queen smiled happily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Okay, here is yet another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge. This one is a little quick, so I hope no one minds.

This one involves Princess Allura from the _Voltron_ series. I could just leave this as a one-shot, but all things considered I will probably be updating it at some point.

I'm a little busy with my other stories, so I didn't want to go into complete and total detail about how Shinji and Allura lead the Voltron Force against Planet Doom's forces and all their other adventures. I had just watched the Voltron series again this year and started this story with Shinji in the role of leadership on the Voltron Force. Basically Keith's role.

But in order to make Shinji a worthy candidate for Allura, I had to get him into a position where Allura would accept him. Early in the series it is stated that Allura was a very lonely child. Even with the Space Mice as her friends, she was lonely. So I figured I'd start there and give Allura a 'royal companion' named Shinji.

Hope everyone likes this and will leave me some nice reviews.


End file.
